Frerard and Friends
by gorgeousjaniel
Summary: This is all about Frerard. Other people are joined here. I changed the names and the looks so that it will be more thrilling. Have Fun! Reviews please :D SMUT
1. Chapter 1: Meeting New Friends

I** am not yet done with the story. :) This is the first chapter. I am going to change the names okay? Reviews please. That would be much appreciated. Thank you :D**

**Lyn-Z : Alieza  
Alicia: Janiel  
(Well i am going to change their personal appearance so there will be a fun thrill :D)**

**_I do not own MCR or other people included in the fic. Just the plot and climax :)_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting New Friends

**Frank's POV**

It was Friday morning and I am walking across the street when I met a girl shorter than me. And also a boy that is a bit taller than me. Their name was Joan and Raven. They are nice and kind to me. They are my first friends.

Let us describe Joan and Raven.

Joan has a maroon hair and a green eyes.  
Raven has a black hair with a bit red highlights. His eyes are color blue. And a boy.

When we are on our way to school, Joan said, "You should meet our friends."

Then Raven added "Yeah. They're nice."

Then I replied "Really? I want to meet them" With a bit of smile.

Then suddenly Joan asked me.

"Are you gay?"

"NO!" I said surprisingly.

"Don't worry. We're not homophobic" Raven said.

"Umm-" I said. But suddenly I saw an attractive man with a red hair with her girlfriend maybe? I am not sure. But I wish it was not. She is a Brown haired girl, with a wonderful blue eyes.(**Alieza)** She is also with a girl with a blonde curly hair (not so curly. Just at the end of her hair) and a green eyes. (**Janiel)**

"Hey! Alieza! Janiel!" Joan shouted.

Raven whispered "They are our friends. I want you to know them better."

Then their friends came closer to us.

"Hey Joan!" Alieza said. Taking off her hands with Gerard (_Holding their hands **AS A**** FRIEND**_. _They are bestfriends)_ And Alieza patted Joan's shoulder.

"By the way, Here is Frank. The new student in our school." Joan said humbly.

"Nice to meet you. Frank." Alieza said. Waving her right hand.

"I also want you to meet Gerard, Janiel and Mikey" Alieza smiled

"Hi-" Janiel said.

"Janiel is a shy type of girl. Gerard is just like me. Hyper and Talkative. Mikey is a shy type too. Just like Janiel." Alieza said.

"Uhh-" I said nervously. I am staring at Gerard and I had a little boner so I hid it with my book.

"Frank?!" Raven said.

"What?!" I said.

"I see what you did there." Raven had a little grin.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?! We should be on our classes right now. I wish we are all classmates." Alieza said

"Uh..Umm..Yeah" Janiel said.

"Oh. C'mon Janiel dont be shy." Alieza said

**Joan's POV**

And then we went to our classroom. Luckily! We are on the same classroom.

Frank was beside me (_and also I have a huge crush on him so this will be awkward) _And infront of me there is Alieza. On the right side of Alieza, There is Raven. And on the left side, There is Gerard. At my back, there is Janiel. Beside Janiel, There is Mikey. (_They are kinda quiet. And MIKEY has a crush on JANIEL.) _

In front of the class, there is the most hated _(or maybe_ **_HATED BY MY__ BESTFRIENDS _**_including me.)_ There is Billy. I hate him so much. Even the whole class is hating him. He is such a faggot and a fucking bitch. A shitty bitch. And beside him, There is Jenny. A girl fucking flirty bitch. She is flirting Frank! I hate that Bitch. They have a groupie or we can call a clique. Their clique was named " **The**** Meanies**" which is composed of Girls and fucking Faggots. I'm homophobic so I hate faggots.

The bell rang and we went to our lockers.

"I love this day! Right Gerard? Right? RIGHHT?!" Alieza said.

"Yeah. Please be quiet Alieza" Gerard smiled, blushing. I opened my locker and Frank's locker was next to mine! LUCKY ME!

Actually Gerard and I have a secret. He likes Alieza. He wants to express his feeling but Alieza keeps on talking so he can't make a move.

So we got in the canteen and ordered our lunch and sat on our table.

"Umm.. I just want to request something." Janiel said nervously.

"What is it?" I said.

"I just want to have a hangout with all of you. My mother gave me money. I will treat you all." Janiel said excitingly.

"What a great Idea! How about we can go swimming?" Alieza said.

"That would be fun!" Frank said

"Yeah. I know somewhere cool!" Janiel said

"Where? WHERE?!" Raven shouted

"Collin's Resort. We can have rooms with own pool. We can have privacy to other people. We can go solo in the pool! And the greatest of all that is, FEEL FREE! Free food, Free massage, Jacuzzi's and more! We can go solo on that because my mom bought the largest room in the resort." Janiel smiled.

"OMG! OMG! I cant wait!" I shouted.

**Mikey's POV**

After then, The group of Girlies and Faggots came by to our table.

"Well, well, well. Seems these shitty emos are planning to go for a swimming." Billy said.

Janiel stood up, "WE ARE NOT EMOS!" Janiel said. Trying to hold herself from anger. I stood up letting Janiel calm down.

"Calm Down, Janiel" I said. Patting her shoulder

"Leave me alone!" Janiel ran into the back of the school. I followed her "Janiel, wait!"

We reached the back of the school. I asked Janiel "Why did you ran away?"

"I hate those shits!" Janiel said,crying.

"Shhh. Calm down." I said. Wiping Janiel's tears.

"Thanks Mikey. You are really my bestfriend" Janiel smiled at me. Then I blushed

"Mikey are you blushing?" Janiel asked.

"Um..No! Why would I?" I said.

"Hehehe.. Let's go to the class now. Maybe our friends are waiting for us." Janiel said.

"Yeah. Let's go." I smiled. And then we went to our classrooms. We saw those Meanies and Janiel was holding her anger. She continued walking into her seat.

"So what happened? Did you enjoyed it?" Joan whispered.

"Enjoyed what?!" I whispered Joan with a bit of shouting.

"Your.. Wait.. Did you just?!" Joan said

"Wait..What are you thinking?! I just.. Let Janiel calm down.. Dont think such rude things.. Nothing happened.."

"Joan! Mikey! Stop chit chatting!" The teacher shouted

"Sorry Ma'am" Joan and I said.

After the class, we went home together. We reached the apartment (_Actually we are on the same building. Alieza, Joan and Gerard's units are on the 23rd floor. Janiel, Frank and mine were on the 28th floor. Raven's unit is on the 29th floor.)_

On the elevator, we are talking about the swimming.

"When is the swimming? And what time?" Alieza asked

"Tommorow. 9:00 am. 2 days overnight" Janiel said

"Cool! I will buy my swimsuit later." Alieza said.

"Let's all meet on the ground floor of this building, okay? 9:00 sharp!" Janiel said

"Sure." We said. We reached the 23rd floor.

"Bye." Gerard, Joan and Alieza said, waving their hands goodbye.

"Bye. C'ya tomorrow!" Janiel said.

"So... Frank. You are lucky cuz we are in the same building. Are you going tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah. I am going." Frank said. We reached the 28th floor.

**Janiel's POV**

I opened my door and waved my hands goodbye to Frank and Mikey. Mikey's unit was next to mine and Frank's unit was in front of mine. And yeah! I rushed in my closet to find some swimsuit to impress Mikey. (_I have a crush on him. But I dont know how to tell him. We are bestfriends.)_

Yes! I found a swimsuit. But does it fit me? I rushed to my bathroom and wore my swimsuit. Haay. It does still fit in me! I wish Mikey will recognize that this was for him. Am I sexy? I DONT KNOW! Uggh. Let's take off this swimsuit.

My phone rang. It was from Mikey. (_Gosh! It was from him!) _

"Hello?"

"Hey Janiel. Umm, would you mind if you go with me to the department store? I just go buy some swimming trunks."

"Umm. Sure. Wait. I'll just get ready."

"Okay. See ya!" He said. I ran again to my closet the I ran into the bathroom to change clothes.I am wearing skinny jeans and black T-shirt and a Black Converse shoes.

Someone is knocking at my door. I opened it. It's Mikey!

"Oh! You are ready now. Let's go?" Mikey asked

"Umm. Sure. Yeah. I'll just grab my keys." I said. Then I locked my door. We went to the department store.

"Sooo.. what do you want to buy?" Mikey asked me

"I dont have nothing to buy. I have my swimsuit already" I said.

"Let me buy you then." He said with a slightly grin.

"NO! umm.. I mean.. Dont buy me swimsuit." I said. Nervously.

"I will buy you. And I want you to wear that tomorrow" Mikey said. Smiling. I blushed "are you blushing?" he asked

"What? NO!" I said. surprisingly.

"I'll pick you some swimsuit then-" I cut him off.

"No thanks. I bought one recently." I said.

"Well. Okay." He said. Then we proceeded buying his swimming trunks.

After that, we went home.

**_Saturday Morning. 9 am._**

**Alieza's POV**

We are on the apartment lobby, waiting for Janiel and Mikey to get down.

"What does taking them so long? I am bored" Joan said

"Umm. I think it's them" I said. We saw Janiel and Mikey together.

"Hai guys!" Janiel greeted.

"Are we complete now?" Gerard asked.

"Yes we are. Shall we go then? I am excited." Frank said

"Yes. Let's take my car." Mikey said. We went to Mikey's car and placed our things.

"Shall we go?" Mikey asked. "Yes." We said.

While we were in the car, Joan was asleep. She said she didnt get enough sleep. Janiel was chit chatting with Gerard and Mikey. And I heard Frank and Raven whispering to each other

"Raven may I say something about me? It's my huge secret. But promise that you will never tell Gerard and others okay?" Frank whispered to Raven

"Sure. What is it?" Raven whispered to Frank

"I'm GAY" Frank whispered.

"W-What?! But did you know that Joan has a huge crush on you." Raven whispered with a bit of loud tone.

"Are you serious?! Joan likes me?" Frank whispered

"Yes. Why dont you just keep and act?" Raven to Frank

"Me? O-okay. I'll just think up a plan." Frank to Raven

I was surprised about what I heard. I didn't expect that Frank is GAY. But Joan is homophobic. But I agree with Raven's opinion.

I heard Janiel screaming "Oh! Oh! There is Collin's Resort!"

"Wow! It's really pretty huh?" I said. The guard asked us "What are you into ma'am/sir?"

"We are here to occupy the reserved room for 6 people. The one with Jacuzzis" Janiel said. Giving the 6 tickets.

"Okay. You can now proceed." the guard said. Giving us the keys for the room.

Janiel unlocked the room door. Wow! it's like a dream house!

"Here we go! Our beautiful room." Janiel said

"WOW! A JACUZZI!" Gerard screamed. Then someone knocked on our door. It's Hailey! Raven's girlfriend for 3 years.

"Hi Guys!" Hailey greeted.

"Hi Hailey!" We greeted.

"How did you come here?" Mikey asked.

"Well, Raven bought some tickets for me so I went here. There is nothing to do in our house. So I went here." Hailey said.

"GREAT!" Janiel shouted.

"Shall we.. Change our clothes?" Gerard asked.

"Sure! but my swimsuit is kinda-" I said. Gerard cutted me off "Sexy?"

"I dont know. Let's just change then." I said. Me, Joan,Janiel and Hailey rushed to the bathroom and changed our clothes to swimsuits.

"Uh.. I'll change later." Janiel said.

"Me too." Hailey added

"Well I'll just change by myself" I said. Smiling to them.

**Gerard's POV **

Mikey and I were sitting beside the pool when suddenly...

"Haaayy.. I wish Janiel was mine.. Does she have a boyfriend?" Mikey asked

"WTF?! Mikey?! Did you just fell inlove with your bestfriend?" I said.

"Umm.. Yes? Ugggh! Forget it." Mikey's face were blushing.

"Mikey you were-" Alieza cutted me off. "We're done!"

I am surprised. She is.. S-E-X-Y **(_Alieza_) **

"Gerard?" Alieza said with a confused look.

"Ummm? Yes?" I said.

"Let's go to the Jacuzzi" Alieza invited me to the Jacuzzi. "I'll change to my swimming trunks.. Let's go Frank, Mikey and Raven. Let's change"

"Wait! Hailey and I will buy some tequila and beer. We'll be back for an hour." Raven said.

"Okay. Alieza, I will change to my swimming trunks. I'll be back for a minute." I said

"okay! I'll wait you okay?!" Alieza said.

After we changed to our swimming trunks, I went to the Jacuzzi. Mikey went to the room. He was with Janiel. Frank went to the pool bench. He was with Joan.  
Alieza and I were sitting there..  
It's kind of an awkward moment..

"Gerard? Can I ask you something?" Alieza said.

"Sure"

"Do you like me?"

"Umm.. Why?"

"I.. I like you.. I dont know. But I really like you. I've been hiding this for years." Alieza said..

"W-what?! Well.. the thing is.. Yes. I like you. But I am afraid to say that because I am afraid that you wont like me back." I blushed.

"Really?! Y-You like me? OMG! I'm going to explode.. I dont know this feeling but-" I cutted her off. I leaned forward and kissed her. Well. I dont need too much explanations so I kissed her. I cant help myself. I love her.

She is forcing her tongue into my mouth. We are exploring each other's mouth. I liked it. Very much.

**Frank's POV**

I am sitting with Joan in the pool bench. Raven said that Joan likes me so I had an evil plan running through my head.

The plan is:

**_I am going to ride this lovey dovey blah blah blah situation. I will let Joan to be my girlfriend. But just for a while. Maybe 2-3 months?_**

**_I will kiss her anytime she wants. _**

**_I will never let her know that I am "GAY"_ **

Well that is my evil plan.

I saw Mikey and Janiel having an "AWKWARD" moment in the room. (Well Gerard,Alieza,Joan and I were outside. Enjoying the pool. Raven and Hailey bought some tequila and beer.) I can see them through the glass door. Mikey was playing video games while sitting in the sofa while Janiel is listening to her Ipod while lying down the bed. Wow! What an awkward moment huh? Hahahaha.

Well, as I was saying, I am sitting beside Joan. She was giving a **"**_**Come on! Talk to me"**_look.

"Frank? Can I talk to you?" Joan asked.

"Sure. What's the harm?" I said. Trying to be cool.

"I just want to tell you that-" Joan said. I cutted her off.

"I love you." I said.

"W-wai-wait. WHAT?!" Joan is surprised. I dont want to.. You know.. I dont want to let my evil plan to be ruined.

"Did you hear me? I said I LOVE YOU! Do you want me to spell it for you? I L-O-" She leaned and hugged me.

"Thank you Frank." Joan said. Crying.

"Shhh. Dont mind it." I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. And we were sitting there. Kissing.

We stopped for a while. Joan is smiling and blushing. When suddenly, I saw Gerard and Alieza kissing. I am staring at them like ***What the fuck?*** My heart is just crushed into pieces while watching them. (_**You know? I have a crush on Gerard.**_)

And so, I cant stop looking at them. I wanted to cry but I can't cause Joan dont know that I have a crush on Gerard.

Gerard and Alieza stopped kissing and Gerard looked to me. I turn my head around and stared to Joan.

"Got a Problem Honey?" Joan said

"No. should we go swimming?" I looked at her unkindly.

"Umm.. Okay. Let's go."

_**Saturday afternoon, 5:17**_** pm**

**Mikey's POV**

I was with Janiel in the Hotel's Bedroom. I am sitting in the sofa while Janiel is in the bed Well we are kinda awkward. I have a crush on her. Should I say that I have feelings for her? Can I make a move? Well she is listening to her Ipod.

I went to the bed and I sat down. Janiel looked at me weirdly.

"What are you doing here?" She said. Taking off her earphones.

"Well..Umm..Can we talk for a while?" I said.

"Sure." She said. Smiling

We sat on the sofa so that no one can see us. I made my first move

"Janiel..."

"Yes?"

"I.. I love..I love you" There I said it! I dont know what is her reply, but I wish it wasn't negative.

"You.. Did you just.." She is surprised about what she heard. "Did you just say.. You love me?"

"Why? You dont like me?" I said

"I dont like you-" I cutted her off

"Oh.. okay. It's okay with me." I left her in the sofa and walked away. When suddenly,

"Mikey!Wait!" she ran towards me.

"Why?" I said. She wiped off my tears and held my face.

"I dont LIKE you. I LOVE you." She said. Then we got back to the sofa.

I leaned forward and kissed her. We lied down to the bed. Kissing.  
Then someone knocked on the door. I stood up and opened the door  
It's Raven and Hailey. They are holding some beer and tequila in a plastic bag.

"Why did you guys taken so long?" I asked them

"We saw THE MEANIES" Hailey replied. "They hit my precious Raven. Does it still hurt baby?" Hailey asked Raven

"Not anymore. We should go swimming now." Raven replied.

* * *

**You can see the next chapter Soon. I'm busy because of school so I cant post. I'll go try to upload the other chapter next time :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Romance Starts

Chapter 2: Romance Starts

**Janiel's POV**

I can't believe that he also likes me! Wow! Is this a dream? * _**Pinching my arm** _* I'm so obsessed with Mikey.

As I was saying, I grabbed the plastic bag of beer and tequila from Hailey and I grabbed some foods in the refrigerator of the hotel and placed it to the pool bench so that we can eat later.

I called Alieza and others.

"Guys! Let's go swimming! it's nearly 6:00 in the evening. The water is going to be cold." I yelled

"Coming!" Raven shouted back

After then, they were in the pool now. Alieza and Gerard are chasing each other while Joan and Frank are racing under the pool. Hayley and Raven are on the left corner of the pool, chit chatting.

I jumped down to the pool and Mikey was left in the pool side.

"Mikey, why don't you jump down here?" I asked him

"I am afraid of water. I dont even know how to swim" He said.

"Do you want me to teach you?" I asked him

"Well that sounds good. But-" I cutted him off and pulled him down to the pool.

"Janiel! I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" He yelled

"Can you please calm down? I'm holding you. It's just so shallow. You can even touch the floor" I let him calm down. Then he did calm down.

"Yes. it's so shallow. Janiel i'm scared." Mikey shivered

"Shhh. Don't act like a kid. It does not fit you." I laughed

"O-okay. Teach me how to swim, Master" He smiled

"Shut Up! I'm not a Master. Jeez. This is how to swim. First..." I explained to him how to swim. We enjoyed swimming. It's just the happiest moment ever.

_**Saturday evening, 8:23 pm**_

**Raven's POV**

We were sitting by the pool side while watching the beautiful blinking lights under the pool. This place is just perfect for ROMANCE.

"Janiel, can you get the foods and the drinks?" I said

"Sure. Wait right over here guys." Janiel said

After that, she is now carrying the foods.

"Guys! Guys! Let's have a game!" Alieza said.

"What kind of game?" Gerard asked Alieza

"Spin The Bottle." Alieza said. Cool! I really love this game.

"Okay. Let's have some rules in the game." Joan said

"What kind of rules?" I asked

Joan: _**If the head of the bottle points at you, pick someone to ask you if you want Truth or Dare. If you pick Truth, you will go have some tequila shots. And if you pick the Dare ones, the person you picked to ask you will do what is his/her command. Like *Make out with (say the name you want)***_

"That is the rules" Joan said.

"Well. This is going to be fun!" Mikey said.

"Who wants to go first?" Alieza asked

"I do!" I said. I spinned the bottle and the head of the bottle pointed right over Janiel.

"It pointed to Janiel! So.. Janiel, who is the person do you want to pick to ask you questions?" Gerard asked.

"I want... Umm... Joan" Janiel said. Pointing her finger to Joan.

"Okay Janiel. Truth or Dare?" Joan asked

"Dare." Janiel said with a bit of shaking tone.

"Make out with Mikey for 20 secs." Joan is laughing while saying that because she knows the secret of Mikey.

"W-wait. What? NO!" Janiel yelled.

"You should obey the rules. Hahahahaha" Frank grinned.

"Okay then." Janiel said. She turned her face around to Mikey and she leaned. They started making out.

"1..2..3..4..5..." We are counting to 20.

Finally, we reached 20 seconds. Janiel and Mikey were blushing.

"So Mikey, did you liked it bro?" Gerard asked.

"Yes." Mikey said. We all screamed like "YIEEEEEEEEEE!"

After that, Janiel spinned the bottle and it pointed to Gerard.

"Gerard, who is the person do you want to ask you a question?" Hayley asked.

"Mikey." Gerard pointing his index finger at Mikey.

"Now I'm taking my revenge." Mikey said. Laughing. we all laughed about what Mikey said.

"Gerard, Truth or Dare?" Mikey asked Gerard. Having a little grin

"Truth." Gerard said. Laughing.

"Take some 3 tequila shots." Mikey said. I grabbed the bottle of tequila and putted some of it in the shot glass. After Gerard drank all the 3 tequila shots, we proceeded. Gerard spinned the bottle and it pointed to me.

"Raven, pick one person." Janiel said.

"That will be..Frank." I said.

"Okay Raven. Truth or Dare?" Frank asked

"Dare." I said.

"Do some French kiss with Hayley for 10 secs." Frank said.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever." I said. I grabbed Hailey's hands and kissed her.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..." They were counting down. Then it reached to number 10.

"How was it Raven?" Joan asked.

"She still tastes good." I said. Laughing. We are all laughing there.

"How dare you Raven. You tastes good too." Hayley added. We laughed once more. I spinned the bottle and it pointed to Joan.

"JOAN! Who is the person do you want to ask you?" Janiel asked

"I pick.. Alieza" Then she is pointing her finger to Alieza

"Joan, Truth or Dare?" Alieza asked.

"Dare. I want Dare." Joan said.

"Kiss Frank for 100 secs." Alieza said. We all laughed.

"WHAT?! 100 secs?! Are you serious?!" Joan yelled at Alieza

"I'm just kidding. Kiss Frank for 25 secs." Alieza said. Joan grabbed Frank's hair and kissed him.

"1..2..3..4.." COUNTDOWN...

After that, we asked Joan. "How does it feel to be kissed by Mr. Frank Iero?" I asked. "EEEH! Get off of me!" Joan said. Laughing.

After that, we just played until 9:12 pm.

_**Saturday night, 9:12**_** pm.**

**Frank's POV**

We went to the table near the pool. We ate and drank some beer and tequila. I didn't drink too much beer. Janiel and Mikey were drunk. They slept in the bedroom already. Raven and Hayley were on the other side of the pool. Chit Chatting. AGAIN. Joan is in the other bedroom, sleeping. She passed out already. Gerard is a bit drunk too. But I dont see Gerard and Alieza around. So I proceeded to the bathroom to pee. I saw Gerard. Looking at the mirror.

"Umm. Hi Gerard." I said. Making my move.

"Eyy *hiccup* Frankie." Gerard replied

"Gerard, you're drunk." I said. He fell down. I grabbed his shoulders and I accidentally kissed him. **(****OMG!) **.. He is forcing his tongue right into my mouth. I felt something comfortable and strange inside my mouth. Gerard dont know what he is doing. But I am enjoying it. So I just continued kissing him. His hands were wandering all over my body. We stopped kissing and he carried me then he placed me right over the sink and he took my shirt off. I also took off his shirt. And we were kissing. He pulled down my swimming trunks and he started to touch my hardened cock.

"Uhh. Gerard?" I said. Nervously. He just continued and he is pressing his thumb right over my cock and then I moaned. "Gerard, no!" He pulled down my underwear and started to give me a blowjob. I moaned. He is so slow and he is such a tease. I can't help myself.

"ah..ah.. faster..Gerard..fuck..I'm..I'm..I'm gonna cum!" I let go some cum and he spit it on the sink.

"You liked it Frankie?" Gerard asked.

"Very much." I said.

* * *

**_I dont own the characters :D  
You can see the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. There will be another chapter._**


	3. Chapter 3: Cheaters Never Win

Chapter 3: Cheaters will never win

_**Saturday night, 11:55 pm**_

**Frank's POV**

So.. Um.. Yeah! We had sex in the bathroom. But I dont know if know what heard us. I went out of the bathroom and I saw Alieza sitting in the sofa while using her netbook.

"Hey Frankie, did you see Gerard around? I dont saw him after he drunk some beer." Alieza said.

"He is in the bathroom. He will go out soon." I said.

"Oh okay. Thanks." Alieza replied

"Where is Joan?" I said. Changing the topic.

"She is right over on that bedroom" She said. Pointing at the bedroom door.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep now. I'm tired. Are you not going to sleep yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to wait for Gerard." Alieza said.

"Oh okay. Well, goodnight" I said. I walked right into the bedroom and lied down beside Joan. I cant get over on what happened recently. Why did Gerard do that to me? Does he know my secret? I wish he won't recognize. He is drunk. Yeah! He is drunk.. He won't know what happened.

**Alieza's POV**

I was sitting in the sofa and waiting for Gerard to come out the bathroom.  
Finally! He came out the bathroom.

"Gerard, you're drunk. You need to sleep now." I said to Gerard.

"Errrrm *hiccup* Fine. Let's go to *hiccup* the bed now." Gerard said. He fainted in the sofa.

"OMG! RAVEEEEEN! Help me in here!" I screamed like i've seen a ghost. I saw Raven and Hayley running towards us.

"Faster! Let's put him in the bedroom." Raven said. We lifted Gerard and putted him in the bed.

"Thanks, Raven and Hayley." I said.

"No problem. Are you going to sleep now?" Hayley asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to use my laptop. I'm chatting with my mom." I said.

"Okay then. Me and Hayley are going to sleep now." Raven said.

"Okay. Bye." I said. Waving my hands goodbye.

**_Sunday morning, 5:32 am_ **

**Mikey's POV **

I woke up because I heard a sound knocking at the door. I got up and opened the door. I saw Billy and his clique.

"Hey Mikey." Billie said

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I said.

"Just.. Wandering around with my bestfriends. Should we come in handsome?" Billy said

"No. You and your clique are not allowed here so better go away." I said. I closed the door and locked it.

"Hey Mikey! Open the door!" Jenny yelled outside the door.

"Shut the fuck up and go away!" I yelled back and then I went back to the bedroom.

I stared at the clock, "Fuck it's 5:51 am. How can Billy and his clique go here like this early? And how did he knew our location?!"

Janiel got up in the bed "What's the problem? Why are you awake? I heard Billy's name."

"Oh, did I woke you up? Umm.. About Billy.."

"Why? Does that faggot bothering you?"

"Umm. Kinda. He went here recently with his clique."

"What?! That faggot. Did he just followed us from here?" Janiel said.

"I dont know." I said with a soft tone.

"Maybe that faggot is still outside there. I should go." Janiel said. She went out of the bedroom. Alieza and others just woke up.

"Mikey? What's with Janiel?" Joan asked

"She.." I said nervously

"Bro, what happened? Did you just do something wrong with Janiel?" Gerard said

"No I didn't! It's just.. Billy and his clique were outside." I said.

"What?! I'll go outside to see what's happening." Alieza said

"We'll go too." Raven and others said.

"Wait! Dont leave me behind!" Hayley said.

**Janiel's POV**

I opened the door and then I saw Billy and his clique.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I said violently.

"Just wanted to see Mikey my baby." Billy said. I slapped Billy's face.

"THE FUCK?! He's not yours. And stop lying. He is my boyfriend." I said

"Why did you slapped Billy? Huh! You're showing a bad attitude." Jenny said. She slapped me with her hand bag. Mikey saw Jenny slapping me.

"Jenny! Why did you slapped Janiel?" Mikey said. He grabbed my shoulders and putted me behind him.

"She slapped Billy." Jenny said. Gerard, Alieza, Joan, Raven, Frank and Hayley saw us.

"BITCH! Why did you need to slap her with your handbag?" Mikey said.

"Hey Guys! Calm down. What's happening here?" Alieza asked.

"Janiel slapped my bestfriend Billy." Morgan said **(member of *The Meanies*) **

"Jenny slapped Janiel with her handbag" Mikey said.

"I was telling the truth. Mikey's my boyfriend!" Billy said.

"Shut the fuck up! How dare you to hurt Janiel? Do you wanted a scene here?! FUCK YOU!" Alieza yelled. She is very angry so she grabbed a comic book, went to Billy's place and then slapped him with a comic book.

"Hey! Quit this slapping scene!" Morgan said.

"SHUT UP! You bitch! Your friend Billy was telling a lie. I'm not his boyfriend. I will never ever have a girlfriend like a faggot. Yuxx!" Mikey said. Alieza stopped slapping Billy and went straight to Morgan.

"Can you warn your bestfriend Billy? He is such a FLIRT! He is telling a lie with my friend Janiel. Mikey and Janiel were bestfriends since they were young. They know what's happening to each other. So you can't just tell her a lie like that. Now, go away and quit ruining our life!. This should be a happy vacation. Now it's a crap." Alieza said. throwing the comic book in the sofa and then went to the bedroom.

"What are you guys still doing here? Go leave us!" Joan yelled at The Meanies.

**Gerard's POV**

We locked the door and then we all went to the bedroom. I went to the bed where Alieza is.

"Alieza, are you okay? Let me calm you down." I said. I grabbed her hands.

"Did I do the right thing?" Alieza asked and stared at me.

"Yes you did." I kissed her in her lips. And then we stopped after 10 secs.

"I'll go to sleep now. I will wake up later at 10:00 am. I love you Gerard." Alieza said

"I love you too." I said.

She slept after 5 mins. I was thinking about something. I think i'm starting to like Frank. But I dont want to be his boyfriend. I'm not gay but how can I go have feelings for him? I have a feeling that he likes me. The way he acts, the way he talk to me, the way he watch Alieza and me. It's like he is jealous. But if I go pick Frank over Alieza, my friends will go hate me. Ugggh! I'll just go to sleep now. I need more sleep.

_**Sunday morning, 9:59 am **_

**Joan's POV**

I woke up then I proceeded to the bathroom to brush my teeth and the to the kitchen cause I'm hungry. I grabbed the milk and the cereal. I turned on the TV and watched MTV. I sat on the sofa and then I ate my cereal. I saw Frank just woke up.

"Hi Honey!" I said.

"Hello. What are you watching?" Frank replied.

"MTV. Want some cereals? I'll go make one for you." I said.

"No thanks." He sat beside me. Grabbed my cereal,

"Hey! My cereal! Why did you-" He cutted me off then kissed me. He kissed my neck, sucking on it. I grabbed his shoulders and then pushed him off me.

"Frank?!" I said. I blushed.

"Why? You dont like it?" Frank said.

"I do. But I'm watching TV. We can do it later." I said.

"Well okay honey. I'll go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Love you." He said. Then proceeded to the bathroom.

"WHAT?! YUCK!" Wiping my mouth. He didnt brush his teeth before he kissed me. EEEWWW! Gross.

* * *

**Okay guys, so that this wont confuse you, Billy is an enemy of mine. Thanks for reading Chapter 3. Wait for the next chapter soon :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Special Delivery

Chapter 4: Special Delivery

**Mikey's POV **

I woke up and then I saw Janiel sleeping by my side. Her eyes were swelling.

"Maybe she cried recently. I'll go make her some breakfast"

I went outside and then I saw Joan in the living room, eating cereals.

"Hey Joan." I said.

"Hey Mikes. Is Janiel awake?" Joan asked.

"She's asleep. Wait. Why are you looking so pale?" I asked Joan. She looked so pale. I wonder what happend...

"Ummm.. WHAT? Ummm. I'll go get some cereals." She ignored my question. I saw Frank going out the bathroom.

"Hi Frank." I said.

"Hello Mikes. Sup?" Frank greeted back

"Fine. I'll go to the kitchen now. Enjoy with Joan!" I said. I went to the kitchen to make Janiel a breakfast. I grabbed some bacon and egg in the refrigerator and a frying pan. I cooked some rice too. I saw my brother, Gerard wandering in the kitchen.

"Sup bro?" greeting Gerard.

"Fine. What are you cooking?" Gerard said

"Bacon and eggs. It's for Janiel." I said

"Wow. How sweet. I should make a coffee and hot bread for Alieza" Gerard said.

"Okie. I'll finish cooking this one." I said.

**Janiel's POV**

I woke up, remembering what happened recently. I am sitting in the bed. I stood up to turn the lights on. I looked at the mirror, putting a concealer over my swelling eyes.

"Maybe this would be enough." I said to myself. I went outside to eat some breakfast. I saw Mikey preparing breakfast. I saw an envelope beside the coffee cup.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Look at it." Mikey smiled at me. I saw what is written on it.

**Dear Janiel,**

**_Forget about the last night. Here is a breakfast I made for you. Hope you like this Bacon and Eggs with_  
**

**_Cappucino flavored coffee that is made with 1 tbsp. of KISSES and HUGS._**

**_Hope you enjoy_**

**_ From Mikey_**

"That should be a surprise breakfast in bed. But you woke up so it is not a surprise." Mikey said

"It is a surprise for me. Thank you Mikey." I hugged him.

"You're Welcome." Mikey hugged me back. Gerard saw us.

"Oooo. Looks like this cute couple having a great time. Mikey can you help me with this love letter for Alieza?" Gerard asked.

"Sure thing. Janiel let's eat after I help Gee with his love letter for his sweetheart." Mikey said. I laughed

"Okie Mikey." I said. I waited for just 1 min. And then Mikey went back.

"Hi Janiel." Mikey said.

"Hi Mikey. How's the love letter?" I asked

"Actually, Gerard didnt make a love letter. He just wrote *I love you* using and whipped cream in the coffee." Mikey said.

"Awwww. Aliieza will be surprised for that. Let's eat now" I smiled at Mikey and then he sat beside me. And then we ate the breakfast that Mikey made for me. He's so fucking sweet.

**Alieza's POV**

I saw a pinkish light and I wonder what it is. I rised and then walked to the door. I feel something strange in the floor. I looked down and then I saw some rose petals and a small paper that says *FOLLOW THE PATH* so I followed it. At the end of the path, I saw Gerard holding a cup of coffee and then he gave it to me. I read the word saying I LOVE YOU. A little tear fell down on my eyes. I looked straight to Gerard and the mouthed "Thank You". He smiled straight to me and looked me in the eye. He grabbed my hands and then putted the cup in my bare hands.

"Enjoy my surprise, Alieza" Gerard smiled

"Thank You Gee. You always make me smile. I'm speechless. But first, I'll go brush my teeth." I said. Then I proceeded to the bathroom.

...

...

...

After I brushed my teeth, I proceeded to the kitchen and then I saw Janiel, Mikey and Gerard sitting at the dining room. I joined them.

"So, Mikey and Janiel having a sweet time." I said. Starting the conversation

"Yes they are. We should go to the poolside to leave them there. We are such a disturbance. Let's go Alieza. Pool is the perfect place for us." Gerard said.

"Yeah. Umm. Sure. Haha. BTW. Mikey, where's Joan? And Frank?" I asked.

"Well, they are having a great time in the living room." Mikey said.

"Oh. Great! Yeah... Gerard, we should go to the living room." I said.

"Sure. Bye Mikey. Have a nice time with Janiel." Gerard said.

"Okay. We are going to the living room after we finished eating." Mikey said.

"Okie." Gerard and I stood up and went to the living room with Frank and Joan. While we are sitting in the couch, Joan and I were laughing about something. It's about our own nicknames. I'll call her ***MOM* **and she dont know what is going to be my nickname. I'll call her MOM because she acts like my mother. But Joan doesn't like the nickname so I should stop calling her MOM.

**Hayley's POV **

I woke up with Raven in my arms. I lifted Raven's head when he opened his eyes.

"What's the problem babe?" Raven asked.

"Ummm. Just going out to wash my face and I need to brush my teeth too." I said.

"Oh. okay. I should go with you." Raven said. We went out and we saw our friends.

"Hi guys. Good Morning." Raven greeted. Then I someone knocking at the door. Janiel and Mikey went to the living room to see what's up.

"Knock Knock! Special Delivery." The strange voice said. I opened the door and I saw a delivery man holding some paper bags. He handed me the paper bags and then a letter.

"Here is a delivery to Hayley, Raven, Janiel, Mikey, Alieza, Gerard, Frank and Joan. It is from your parents. You should take a look at it. Thank You and Good Bye." The delivery man went off and then I closed the door. I opened the package, and then I saw our uniforms. I opened the letter and then read it.

_**Dear Children,**_

_**We delivered your uniforms so that you can't go home to get your uniforms. From there, you can go**_

_**straight to your school without any hassle. So maybe this will help. Study Hard and Happy**_

_**Weekends. See you guys tomorrow at home.**_

_** From: Your Family**_

"Yey! We got our uniforms!" Janiel said.

"Yes we did got our uniforms. Now we should go enjoy the rest of our weekend. Let's go swimming later!" Gerard said.

"Sure! Hahahaha." Alieza laughed

* * *

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading Chapter 4. Hope you will wait for the next chapter. Thank you again! Sorry I did take too long for Chapter 4. Reviews please ;_;**_


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Fight Together

Chapter 5: Let's fight together

**Janiel's POV**

We got our uniforms. Thanks to our parents and to their effort to delivering our uniforms. I received a text by our school adviser.

**Text:** **_You have a new transferee classmate. You will meet him surely tomorrow. He is a late enrollee. Let's welcome him tomorrow. See you! [sent by your school adviser]_ **

"Oh! We got a new classmate. I wonder who it is. I wish it was a good friend." Joan said.

"Yeah! I wish it is." Mikey replied.

Someone knocked at the door again. *Knock Knock*. I opened the door and I saw the delivery man again.

"Sorry. I forgot to give this bags to you. It is from your parents again." the delivery man said.

"Oh! Maybe it is our things for school. We should thank our parents for their concern in our studies." Raven said

"Wow. So you like studies? I better stay at home than to go to school because i'm tired and i wanna watch TV." Alieza said.

"You are watching TV right now babe." Gerard said.

"Yes I am. Let's go swimming later." Alieza said.

"Sure." Gerard said.

_**Sunday morning, 11:27 am**_

**Alieza's POV**

We are in the dining table, eating lunch.

"HEY! That was my last piece! Give it to me Joan! That's my chicken! I love chicken wings! BRING IT BAAAACCKKK!" Raven shouted. Joan stole Raven's chicken from his plate.

"No! I will never ever give it back to you. Chicken wings was my favorite part of the chicken. It's mine! BLEEEEEHH!" Joan said, eating the last piece of chicken.

"I love seeing you two fighting over a chicken. There are lots of chicken drumsticks. Why you dont get one?" Janiel said. Pointing at the bowl loaded of fried chicken parts.

"NO! I love chicken wings. GIVE IT TO ME JOAN! That was the last chicken wings." Raven yelled.

"SSSSSSSHHHHHH! Shut up! Go get some workout for Hayley so that you can get a six pack abs. Look! You're getting fat now. Hahahahaha" Joan said.

"Heh! I'll go eat the chicken drumsticks *sigh*" Raven said. Making a sad baby face.

"Raven baby, dont make some baby faces. You look so funny. Hahahahaha" Hayley said.

"Hahahahaha. Guys Guys. Let's Hurry and enjoy the rest of our weekend. Tomorrow we will go straight to our school. Let's just leave our things in Mikey's car. Weeeewoooo!" Gerard said.

"Okay Okay. Let's rest a little after we eat. It's bad to have swimming after eating." I said.

After we finished eating, I helped Janiel wash the plates...

"Janiel, can you believe that we made such a wonderful romance for just two days? This was the greatest weekend." I said.

"Yeah it is. Look. Joan and Frank are close now. Can you believe it? But I think that I am feeling something strange to that guy." Janiel said.

"What is it?" I wonder if she found it out. But I promised that I will never tell anybody about Frank's secret.

"I think Frank's gay. OMG please dont tell it to anyone. But that was my opinion. I am not sure if he is really gay." Janiel said.

I think Janiel knew it but I will never tell the truth. Think think think.

"W-well. That thing.." I said nervously

"Is he gay? Please tell me. We've been bestfriends since the 1st grade. You know me. I can keep secrets." Janiel said. She is forcing me to tell the truth.

"Umm.. He's not gay. If he's gay, he is not going to ask Joan if he can be her boyfriend. Am i right?" I said. Thank god I have an excuse to the situation. Phew!

"Oh. Yes. Haha. Stupid brain. Let's finish washing the plates." Janiel said.

**Janiel's POV **

After we washed the plates, we went to the living room to invite Mikey and others to go swimming.

"So guys, Let's go swim? LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!" I said.

"Wait. It is more fun if we have beer and tequillas left. Do we have some?" Alieza said.

"Well. Erm. There is 3 bottles of tequilla and 2 bottles of beer left in the fridge." Hayley said.

"Cool! What time is it?" Raven asked

"Look at the clock baby." Hayley said. Pointing at the wall clock.

"Oh. It's 1:32 pm. Let's go. I'll change my clothes for swimming. Come guys **(Gerard, Mikey and Frank) **let's go change our clothes."

After the boys changed, Alieza, Hayley, Joan and I changed our clothes in the bathroom. After we changed we went swimming.

We raced on the pool, drank some beer and tequillas and we made a game again.

And that was the greatest weekend of our lives...

_**Sunday night, 7:02 pm**_

**Mikey's POV**

After we enjoyed our weekend, we took a bath one by one and changed to our pajamas. And we are on the same room and in the same king sized bed, gathered together. I am sitting beside Janiel. We are all holding a pillow.

"So guys, what's next to our best weekend ever?" Gerard asked.

"We can go have a pillow fight until we all go tired." Alieza said.

"Okay! Let's have a group. GROUPINGS EVERYONE! How many are we?" Raven yelled.

"1..2..3..4... All in all we are 8." Janiel said.

"Yeah. We are all 8. So we can group each other by 4. 4 persons in each group" I said. And so we had Black and White group.

In the Black group, the members are

**Janiel**

**Me**

**Alieza**

**Gerard **

In the White group, the members are

**Raven**

**Hayley**

**Joan**

**Frank **

And so we started the pillow fight.

...

...

...

We all got tired and we all fell asleep. We have early classes tomorrow.

**_Monday morning, 7:08 am_ **

**Raven's POV **

I woke up and I saw my other buddies lying down the floor. The rest are in the bed. Me and Hayley are belonged to the guys in the floor.

"Hayley babe, wake up. We all have school." I said with a soft voice.

"Mmmhmmm. Okay. I'm going up. *yawn*" Hayley replied.

I saw the cone shaped thing in the cabinet and then I grabbed it. Ooo! It's a megaphone! This will be useful. I turned on the megaphone and yelled "GUYS! IT'S MONDAY! WE HAVE CLAAASSSEEEESS!"

"Who the fuck is that? I'm going to be deaf because of that person." Alieza said.

"I am. Wake up guys! Who's the one who is gonna prepare the breakfast?" I said

"I do volunteer to cook the breakfast. But i'm going to brush my teeth." Janiel said. Raising her left hand.

"Okay. You go first to the bathroom." I said.

...

After Janiel brushed her teeth I saw her going to the kitchen. And then we all grabbed our uniforms in the closet and we all brushed our teeth and we all took a bath.

**Janiel's POV**

I grabbed the pancake pan and then cooked some pancakes. I also grabbed the milk in the refrigerator.

...

After I prepared the breakfast, I called my bestfriends and then I told them to eat.

"Guys, you can go eat now. I'll go take a bath." Janiel said. I saw my bestfriends dressed up with there uniforms coming over the dining room and then they ate.

"Umm. Guys? Where's Mikey?" I asked.

"He said he'll go eat after you take a bath. He is already wearing his uniform. He is at the bedroom." Alieza said.

"Oh okay." I said. I took a bath, and then went to the bedroom, wearing a bathroom robe. I saw Mikey sitting in the bed.

"Umm, Mikey? Can you go out for awhile? I'm going to dress up now." I said.

"Okay babe. But one condition." Mikey said.

"What is it?" I said

"Can I kiss you? Just for a second. I want to kiss you right now." Mikey said.

"Oh. That? Okay. But just for a second? 5 seconds?" I said.

"10." he requested

"Deal." I said. He stood up and then he kissed me. Just a 10 second passionate kiss. After that, he blushed.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Now i'm going to dress up now." I said.

"Okay. I'll wait you in the dining room." He said.

"Mkay." I dressed up with my uniform and then went to the dining room. I saw my bestfriends still eating breakfast.

After we all ate our breakfast, we brushed our teeth and we arranged our things and then placed it to Mikey's car.

"Where's our school bag?" Hayley asked.

"Ours is on Mikey's car already. Maybe you left it on the bedroom." I said. Hayley went to the bedroom to get her school bag.

"Everyone, did you all got your things?" Alieza asked.

"We got em' all." We said. Hayley went back carrying her bag and then we rode to Mikey's car.

"Everybody's fine now?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. Let's go." We said. We went to the exit area and then returned the room keys to the guard house.

**Frank's POV **

We are all on our way to the school. While I am looking at Raven and Hayley. Chit chatting again.

"Raven babe, we are on the different rooms. I'm gonna miss you." Hayley said

"Atleast we are on the same school." Raven said. And then they went chit chatting until we reached school. We waved our hands goodbye to Hayley.

We went to the classroom and then we sat down. And then the classes started. But first, they introduced the new student. The principal came in. Our principal's name is Ms. Angelica Tugon.

"Okay students, we have a new transferee student. He's name is Jerson. Be nice to these guy." Ms. Tugon said.

"Yes Principal Tugon." We all said.

"Jerson, why dont you introduce yourself to your fellow classmates?" Ms. Tugon said.

"Hi. I'm Jerson. Nice to meet you all." Jerson said.

"Okay Jerson. Go sit beside Morgan." Ms. Tugon said.

Raven whispered, "Shit. I wish that Jerson will never join to Billy's clique."

"You're right. We need to entertain Jerson so that he can't join to Billy's army." Joan said.

"The guys at the back! Stop chatting!" Our adviser said.

"Sorry ma'am."

After that, we are on the hallway, walking. When Billy passed by. Billy called me.

"Hey. Can you go with me? I have to tell you something." Billy said.

"Ummm. Guys, I'll go with him just a sec. I think he is going to apologize." I whispered to my bestfriends.

And then I go with Billy. We are at the back of the classroom when Billy faced me.

"Hey Handsome. You are kind of attractive." Billy said while tracing her fingers in my chest.

"WAIT! What are you going to do to me?" I yelled.

"*evil laugh* well, i'm going to have some remembrance with you handsome." Billy said. he grabbed the collar of my polo and then he kissed me. He held my head. I am trying to push him but I cant because he is forcing my lips to his lips.

**Alieza's POV**

Janiel and I followed Frank and Billy. OMG. I can't believe on what i'm seeing. Billy is kissing Frank.

"Janiel Janiel. Come here." I said. We are peeking behind the large rock.

"What the fuck. I thought Frank was in a relationship with Joan? How can he do this to her?" Janiel said.

"Dont fucking dare to tell this to Joan. I think this is part of Billy's plan of ruining our friendship. Just keep quiet Janiel." I said.

"Okay. Mouth zippered." Janiel said.

I saw Frank is trying to pull away Billy. But Billy keeps on forcing it.

* * *

**Okay. Here is one again. In the story, we are in college. We are NOT in highschool. Thanks for reading Chapter 5. Hope you like the story. Chapter 6 will be posted soon. :)**

**Reminder: Chapter 6 is full of Rated M scenes. Review Please**


	6. Chapter 6: B-U-S-T-E-D

Chapter 6: B-U-S-T-E-D

**Alieza's POV **

Janiel and I saw Billy and Frank kissing. I whispered Janiel to think up a fucking plan.

"Janiel, we should never tell this to Joan. We just let our friends except Joan to know. Joan will be so angry if she know this. Dont be too much noisy." I whispered.

"Okay." Janiel said. We peeked again to Frank and Billy. They stopped kissing when Frank is about to slap Billy but Billy talked. "So.. You're going to slap me because I kissed you? You should be thankful for that. Why do you need to be with Joan? Here's me. Loving you. She dont like you anyway."

"How can you know? She likes me. I dont like you. You did these before to Janiel. You said that you are in a relationship with Mikey and that one is a fucking lie. And now you are doing this to me. You just want me because you want to ruin our friendship." Frank said.

" *evil laugh* Well. I thought Joan's homophobic." Billy said

"Yes she is. And she dont want a faggot like you to mess around with her." Frank said. Billy laughed again. "Yes. She don't want a faggot. Well why dont you quit disguising as a straight man. Your a faggot though. Am I right?"

Janiel was surprised on what she heard. "What? Frank is gay? You said-" I covered her mouth

"Shhhhh. Dont talk too loud. I'll explain it to you later. Let's get out of here." I said. We got out to the place we were hiding when I stepped on a rock and then I fell down. I got up really fast and grabbed Janiel's hands and we ran away as fast as we can.

**Frank's POV**

I heard someone fell down. I looked everywhere but no one was in it. I wish no one heard that i'm gay.

"FRANK! Answer me. You're gay right? I kissed you because i'm testing if you are a real man. But i'm gay so i wont know if your straight. Haha Frank is gay! Frank is gay!"

"SHUT UP FUCKING FAGGOT! YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH! BITCH! FAGGOT! FUCK YOU!" I let out all my anger. I wanted to punch him in the face but I left instead so that I wont make a scene.

I went to the hallway and then I saw the new student. I talked to him

"Hi Jerson. Where are you going? By the way, I'm Frank" I asked him. I think I will minimize my anger to this guy.

"Ummm. Can you help me find the canteen? I think i'm lost." Jerson said.

"Oh! I was about to go there. Let's go together." I said to Jerson. We went to the canteen and we saw my bestfriends. Jerson and I sat down and then I introduced Jerson to my bestfriends.

"Hey guys! Here's Jerson. Wanna talk to him? I bet he is a good man. By the way, where's Alieza and Janiel?" I said.

"They are right over there. They are ordering lunch." Gerard said. Pointing at the claiming area.

"Oh. Okay." I said. Janiel and Alieza went towards us and then they sat beside their boyfriends.

After we have eaten lunch, we went straight to the classroom and Billy is looking evilly to me. And I just talked to Joan.

And then the classes started.

**Janiel's POV**

After the classes we went straight home. We are in an empty bus and me and my bestfriends were in that bus.

We are chitchatting and I asked Jerson.

"So where do you live?"

"I just live on Santos Street. It's near the Adelan Street. The one with lots the Starbucks stores." Jerson said.

"Oh. My family is on Adelan Street. Hahahaha" I laughed. I saw the condominium where I and my bestfriends live.

"Jerson, see you tomorrow. This is where we live. Nice to meet you." Joan said

"Okay. Bye. nice to meet you guys too." Jerson said and then we went off the bus.

We are on the elevator and we are chatting about the new student.

"Thank god that guy was nice. We should continue on talking to him and let's stay him away to those Meanies." Alieza said.

"Yes. He sure is nice." Mikey said. We reached 23rd floor and then we waved our hands goodbye to Alieza, Joan and Gerard. After that, we reached 28th floor and me, Frank and Mikey got off to the elevator and then waved our hands goodbye to Raven.

Frank didn't talked to Mikey and me. He just continued in his unit. Mikey whispered something.

"Would you go to my unit later at 7:30 pm? Let's watch Breaking Dawn Part 1." Mikey invited me.

"Sure. Hahaha. I'll go later Mikey. I love you." I kissed his cheek and then I went in to my unit.

I looked to the clock, it's 5:34 pm. I still have time for surfing the net. I grabbed my netbook, keys,wallet and cellphone. I didn't change my clothes. I'm just wearing my school uniform. I'll just go surf the net for a few minutes. I will go to the 7th floor. 7th floor contains gym, study/internet room (which has wifi) and swimming pool.

I went down using elevator. I got a text from Alieza.

**Text: _Hey Janiel! As I was saying, I told you that I am going to explain about what you heard recently about Frank..._ **

I replied to her text,

**Text: _What is it? Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow. Where are you?_ **

I reached the 7th floor and I went straight to the Study Room to surf the net. I got a text message again.

**Text: _I am at the store. Buying ice cream. How about you? Where are you?_ **

I replied back again.

**Text: _I am at the 7th floor, surfing the net. I'm going to Mikey's place later. Wanna come?_ **

I turned on the laptop and I updated my twitter account.

_**- Going to Mikey's place later and we are going to watch Breaking Dawn. Love you sweetie. -**_

After I updated my twitter account, I got 2 messages.. It was from Alieza and Mikey.

**Alieza's Text: _No thanks. It's your date. I dont wanna disturb your date. Even I wanted to watch it, it's your great time. BTW, I just wanted you to know that Hayley went to Raven's unit. If you have a time left, you can go with me to Raven's unit. It's okay if you are not going to come. I'll go give them an ice cream._ **

I laughed at Alieza's text. Why dont she give me and Mikey and ice cream? I turned off the laptop and proceeded to the elevator to go back to my unit. I read Mikey's text.

**Mikey's Text: _Hey sweetie! I'm going to set a snack while watching. Do you like nutella? It will going to be the filling of the bread. Text back sweetie. I'm going to set up now. Can't wait for you to come here. Love you._ **

I replied back.

**Text: _I FUCKING LOVE NUTELLA! You should go spread some :D I'm going there in just a few minutes. I'm just going to return my netbook in my unit._ **

I reached the 28th floor and then I went to my unit. I unlocked my door and then I placed my netbook to my cabinet. I changed my clothes. I worn my favorite black and red half sleeve shirt and a black skinny jeans. I brought my wallet, cellphone and keys again. I brushed my hair and putted my headband. I locked my door and proceeded to Mikey's unit **(Remember, Mikey's unit was next to mine) **

It was just a walking distance. I knocked to Mikey's door *Knock! Knock!* And then, Mikey opened the door.

"Hi sweety! Come in." Mikey let me come in. He sure did prepare a snack. The lights were off, there's a blue lampshade on. I saw the TV and the sofa. I sat on the sofa facing the TV.

"So Mikey, let's start watching Breaking Dawn. I wanna eat this bread now. I'm craving." I said.

"Here you can eat this one." Mikey said. Handing me the bread that is filled with Nutella spread. I ate it while Mikey is setting up the TV.

And finally, we watched Breaking dawn while eating bread.

**Mikey's POV**

While watching the movie, an intense kissing scene of Bella and Edward came by. I became nervous because I just wanted to kiss Janiel. I looked at her and she so focused in the scene.

Maybe she saw me looking at her so she turned her head right straight to me and then asked,

"What's your problem? You don't want to watch? You'll get some kissi-" I cutted her off and then kissed her. She pushed me.

"Mikey?!" Janiel shouted.

"It's okay Janiel. I'm your boyfriend. There is not an issue right?

"Well... Ummm.. Yeah... But-" I cutted her off again.

"I have condoms." I said fast.

"Eh? You mean.. Wait. I'm watching." Janiel said and then looked straight to the TV. I whispered something to her,

"I want you." I whispered

"Mikey, I think this is not a good idea. Don't... Don't be so horny..." Janiel said nervously.

"I am not. I just want you. Please Janiel. Let's try for just one time. And also, you are my first girlfriend that i'm going to have sex with. So please Janiel. Let me. If you don't, i'll kiss you." I said. Smiling.

"I wanted to but-" I cutted her off AGAIN!

"Let's start." I said. Then I got the remote control and then turned off the TV.

"Uhhh.. Mikey.. I think i'll go now. I'm... I'm sleepy.. Yeah.. Sleepy" Janiel said with her shaking voice.

"What? Do you mean you dont want me to have sex with you?" I said giving her a confused look.

"I dont know how to have... Ummm.. You know. I never had sex with someone soooo. I'll go. Bye" Janiel ran to the door. I chased her. She was touching the door knob and I stooped her. I held her arms and then I hugged her.

"Dont leave sweetie. You dont want me anymore? Please. I'm begging you. I want you so bad." I said.

"Okay. Fine. You got me." Janiel said.

"Sooo... To my bed?" I said.

"I dont think so." Janiel said. I kissed her and then I lifted her up and then carried her to my bed.

We were lying there kissing. I slipped down my hands to her shirt, unbuttoned it, and then took it off. I kissed her neck, she is moaning and saying my name repeatedly. I unbuckled my pants and I did the same with her. And then we are kissing so hard. I removed her underwear, got the condom and then...

"Mikey! No!" She yelled.

"Why? Open your legs sweetie. I'm putting myself inside you. Don't worry. We have protection." I said

"I'm scared." She said.

"Dont worry. I'll start it slowly. I have done it a few times with other girls. Remember?" I said.

"I don't remember." Janiel said.

"Stop chitchatting and open your legs now." I said excitedly.

I opened her legs and then I putted the condom, checking if it has a hole in it. Okay, it's safe. It has no hole. I slowly pushed myself into her and then she moaned. She is shaking. I held her hand.

"Dont worry. I got you sweetie." I pushed a little bit more and she is really shaking. I got fast and fast until she screams.

"MIKEY! stahp. Take yourself off me now." Janiel said. Panting. I took my cock out and then smiled at her.

"Janiel, one another request. Promise. This will be the last one." I asked.

"What is it?!" Janiel yelled. "I'm sorry. What is it?" She said with a calm voice.

"Can you give me a... ummm.. How can I saw this.. Can you give me-" She cutted me off

"A blowjob?" Janiel said.

"A-aahh.. Yes... If you would... Like to..." I said. What am I?! I mean come on! I am too shy to her now.

"K. Fine. If that is what you want" She agreed.

She let me stand up and then gave me a blowjob. She went slow and slow.

"Faster." I said. She nodded and then she slowly went faster.

She went faster and faster until I moaned

"Janiel... gahd... Oh you... ah ah ah.. I'm gonna... Oh.. I'm gonna cum!" I screamed. And then it came. Janiel spitted it out on the sink.

"You're happy now sweetie?" She said. I nodded and then she pushed me to the bed. We cuddled and then kissed. I grabbed the blanket and then we finally fell asleep...

**Alieza's POV**

I was walking back to the apartment while carrying the bag of mini ice cream that i'm going to give to Raven and Hayley. I just bought an ice cream-on-a-stick for me of course. I just reached the apartment and then I clicked the Up Sign in the elevator. While waiting to the elevator, I received a text from someone.

**Text: _Hey Alieza. It's me. Gerard. I just want you to know that I am in front of your unit. I'll wait for you there. Love you._ **

I didn't replied back. I went straight to 29th floor to give the mini ice creams for Raven and Hayley.

I reached the 29th floor. I hear someone moaning. Maybe on the other unit so I continued walking. The moan is getting louder and louder. I reached Raven's unit and then the moan stopped. I didn't care about the moan so I knocked at the door of Raven.

I hear something that is rushing up. A plate might dropped on the floor.

"Raven? Is something wrong?" I yelled.

"Uh.. Umm.. Nothing.. A rat.. Yeah! A rat just passed by.." Raven said. I hear a little girl voice saying "Raven... Faster.. Quick.. Alieza's there."

"I think that's Hayley." I whispered to myself. I knocked again.

"RAVEN! The ice cream is melting now!" I yelled. Yeah. It's me being impatient.

"Okay. Wait! Ouch!" Raven said. I kicked the door. Signs of being impatient.

Raven finally opened the door and then I handed him over the mini ice creams.

"Next time, if you are having sex, don't let me wait too long... And... Can you go inside now? My eyes are burning." I said. Covering my eyes. If you know what I mean. Okay. I'll say it. He's just wearing a blanket.

"Why are you such in a rush?" Raven said.

"I'm not in a rush. I'll go talk to you next time. My eyes are really burning." I said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6 :D Wait for the next chapter. There is a continuation on that scene. And also in Chapter 7, the scene of Alieza and Gerard. Thanks for reading! Reviews please. That would be much appreciated :D**


	7. Chapter 7: B-U-S-T-E-D Part 2

Chapter 7: B-U-S-T-E-D Part 2

**Alieza's POV**

So I rushed in the elevator after I went to Raven's unit. My cellphone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I speaked. The call is from Gerard

"Alieza, i'm waiting. Where are you?" Gerard asked.

"I'm coming. I'm hanging up now. Bye." I said. I hanged up and I opened my ice cream-on-a-stick. I reached the 23rd floor to meet up with Gerard. I saw him sitting beside my unit playing with his Ipad. I walked beside him and then I called him.

"Gerard! Stand up." I said. I took a bite with my ice cream while talking to him.

"Hey Alieza. I've been waiting for you for like... 30 mins. What does it take you so long?" Gerard asked.

"I'm sorry Gee. I went to Raven's unit to give him and Hayley and ice cream. Well I bought one for me. You called a bit late so I didn't even bought you an ice cream. Sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay. Let's go to my unit. I have a present for you." Gerard said.

"Wait. Before that, why did you wait in front of my unit instead of yours?" I asked.

"Well, I just wanted to surprise you. So I waited in front of your unit." Gerard said.

"Oh. Well, okay then. Let's go." I walked straight. I didn't notice the way i'm in. I tripped into a nail in the floor. The ice cream fell on my shirt and now it is all stained.

"Gee, one thing. I need to change my T-shirt." I begged.

"Okay. Let me help you. Where are your keys?" Gerard asked.

"It's in my pocket. Please get them." I said. The ice cream is so sticky so I can't get my keys.

He got he keys in my pocket and unlocked my unit door. I threw the ice cream stick in the trash, closed my unit door, and the went to my closet to change clothes.

"Just sit there Gerard. I'll go change my clothes." I said.

"Just change it here." Gerard said.

"What am I?! An idiot who take off my clothes in front of her boyfriend? No way!" I yelled.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to rape you. I'm just..." Gerard stopped talking. He was thinking about something.

"Just what?!" I yelled.

"Nothing. Forget it." Gerard sighed and he went out of my unit. But before he left, he whispered "I'll see you in my unit. We are going to do something."

I was like. WHAT?! What's with that *Going To Do Something* thingy? What is he going to do with me? I'm so nervous. I grabbed a blouse and then I changed my shoes. I wore my black Converse shoes.

I grabbed my keys and wallet. I locked my door and proceeded to Gerard's. I didn't knock for a while, realizing that i forgot something. I tried to remember it. I heard Gerard just came out of his unit.

"Umm. Gerard.. I think.. I can't go.." I talked nervously.

"Why?" He held my hips and leaned towards me and then he sticked his forehead to mine. "Come to my unit, baby." He sounded so horny. I know he kissed me in the Jacuzzi last Saturday. (Well, I can't remember if it is Saturday or Sunday.) I really don't know what i'm going to say.

"Please? Come with me. Let's have fun tonight. If you don't go, i'm going to... Break Up.. With you." He said. He was trying to say the word BREAK UP. I don't wanna break up with my boyfriend. Well I was convinced to go to his unit.

I nodded and then he grabbed my hands and then he mouthed "I Love You"

We finally reached Gerard's unit. To be true, I'd never been on Gee's unit. He is a clean freak, he also loves art. As I entered to his unit, I _never_ seen any dirt in his room. His unit was like a museum. There are so _many_ artworks. And something just caught my eye because of the wonderful artwork that he made.

It's... Me... He drew... My _portrait... _

I just felt something in my waist. It's Gerard.

"That is my surprise baby. I drew a picture of you. Did you liked it?" He said with a horny look.

"Uh huh. I love it. B..beautiful." I can't stop staring at my portrait because it is so beautiful. I just wanted to stare at it all day.

Gerard touched my shoulders and he turned my body around. I was facing him. He leaned carefully and I was blushing. I tried to push him but he keeps on pulling me towards him. He carried me like a princess and then he put be down the bed. He leaned towards me and he was about to kiss me but he went down to my neck kissing it. I moaned. He was about to take off my blouse.

"No, No, No! This is bad. No!" I whispered to myself. But I can't take it. He's so horny. What do I do? OMG I'm moaning! He's going down...

"NO!" I screamed. He looked straight me. He smiled and then he went to my neck again, sucking on it, he took off my blouse, and then he was kissing me...

**Frank's POV **

I can... I can hear something... I went out to check where's that sound coming from. I can feel it's near me.

...

Oh Well, another couple having sex..

... having sex...

Wait.. IS THAT JANIEL SCREAMING "MIKEY"?!

I went around the condo lobby to check each room. Then I stopped at Mikey's room I can hear Janiel moaning. Something's just passed through my mind.. My _evil _plan.

What if... What if.. I have sex with Joan so that she won't really notice that i'm gay? Yeah I know it's disgusting. But it will be much better if it is Gerard. I went back to my unit and sat on my bed. Thinking if I am going to do that sex thingy.

I grabbed my phone, finding the cellphone number of Joan.

"Joan...Joan...Joan... There! I found it!" I yelled after I found Joan's cell number. I dialed her number..

"Come On. Pick up! Pick up! ... Oh! Hello? Joan? Where are you right now?"

"Ohmm. Hello? Frank? Is this you? Oh sorry. I fell asleep. Why? I'm at my unit. Lying in my bed. Covered with blankets. Well, I think Alieza and Gerard were having sex. I can hear them *yawn*"

"STAY THERE! DON'T LEAVE!" I shouted. I hanged up and then grabbed my wallet, cellphone and my keys. I locked my unit and rushed to the elevator. I just keep on pushing the down button on the elevator.

The elevator door opened. I pressed 23rd floor, where Joan's unit was.

I reached the 23rd floor (I heard Gerard moaning) Yeah. It was true that they are having sex. My hands turned into fists. I just wanted to punch the wall.

I entered Joan's room and locked it. Because of my anger, I attacked Joan and then kissed her so hard. And so we had sex that night. She enjoyed it. Her body felt warm with mine. I think this is my most hated part

_**1 month passed**_

**Joan's POV**

I was sitting on my desk. Daydreaming. I remembered the night when Frank and I had sex. Well you know, he is good at it. Let's start from kissing... Cuddling... *starts daydreaming about Frank*

...

...

...

Wait! I just remembered. It's our monthsary. *grabs phone*  
Should I call him?  
I'll just wait for his call.

**_10 mins. later ..._**

*Ring! Ring!*  
*me checking phone* Oh it's from Frank!

"Hello?" I said happily

"Good morning honey. Happy monthsary. I love you" Frank said with a humble voice.

"Happy monthsary too."

"Would you mind if you come to my unit right now?"

"Sure. I'll just get ready."

"I'm hanging up. I love you"

"Sure. I love you Frank" He hanged up, I did the same. I wore my dress, and then I brushed my maroon hair, grabbed my phone, keys and wallet, Locked my door and went to Frank's unit.

When I reached Frank's unit, I knocked at the door, he opened it, I saw Janiel, Alieza, Gerard, Mikey, Raven, Hayley and Frank.

"HAPPY MONTHSARY!" They yelled.

"Oh. Thanks guys. You remembered. Hahahaha" I laughed

"Janiel, did you got the cake?" Alieza asked

"Oh. I left it on the shop. Can you go an get the cake with me Alieza?" Janiel requested

"Sure. Let's Go." Alieza agreed

"Wait! Me, Hayley, Mikey and Raven will come." I said

"Oh. Okay. Gerard, Frank, is it okay if we can leave you here for awhile?" Janiel asked

"Uhmm. Sure." Frank agreed.

We went to the cake shop to get the cake.

"Guys! I forgot to lock the door of the unit." I noticed

"Don't worry. Frank and Gerard is there." Mikey said.

**Gerard's POV**

We were alone in Frank's room. *heart beats fast*

Frank went towards me. He smirked. He looks like he's out of himself. He kissed me. I got boner. I don't know why but...

I..

Can't...

Take...

Him...

Off...

Me... His kiss felt so good and his warm body embraced mine. I carried him to the bed while kissing me. I leaned towards him and continued kissing. He touched my hardened cock, I moaned.

"Just keep going Frank. Touch it." I said. I can't stop the words that coming out of my mouth. He unbuttoned my pants and he unbuttoned his pants too. He kissed me so hard. We changed positions. He's on top of me now. I gave him a blowjob.

"Ohhh Yes. Go faster Gerard." He moaned. He put his hands on my hair, holding on it while I was sucking him.

"Ahhhh!" He cummed. I swallowed.

"My turn." He smirked. He went down through my hardened cock, licking on the tip, and then began sucking.

"Oh fuck. You're so good." I said while panting.

I heard a dropping sound. I ignored it. While suddenly...

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS GERARD?!" Alieza yelled. I rapidly put my pants on, Frank did the same.

"A-Alieza. I c-can explain!" I said.

"No way of explaining Mr. Way. I'm done with you!" She yelled. Joan was coming inside, Alieza grabbed the cake and threw it to Frank and me.

"Joan! Look at what your boyfriend is doing!" Alieza yelled.

"Yeah. I saw it. Thanks for throwing the cake to them." Joan said. She turned around while suddenly Alieza grabbed Joan's hands.

"Joan, I forgot to tell you that you EVIL boyfriend is gay." Alieza said. Frank was surprised. His hands turned into fists. He grabbed a book and threw it to Alieza but the book didn't hit Alieza.

"Too bad faggot." Alieza said. "Let's go Joan. Before I hit them on their faces." Alieza said. Janiel, Hayley and Raven followed. Mikey paused walking.

"She trusted you Frank. You broke it" Mikey said. And then walked away.

i sat down the floor, crying. I lost the girl I love.

"I should have told Joan before..." Frank started.

"Told what?" I said.

"That I'm gay. That I like you. That I lov-"

"Oh shut up Frank. I lost her. Yeah. I like you too. But I need to move on first." I said. I walked away and went to my unit.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Chapter 7... Thanks for reading! Reviews please. Wait for the next chapter! I wonder what will happen next. Hehehehe. Thanks again ^_^


	8. Chapter 8: Moving On

Chapter 8: Moving On

**Frank's POV**

Gerard just left me in my room alone. I tricked Joan on my own evil plan. Gerard lost Alieza because of me. But the word that stucked in my head was "I like you. But I need to move on first."

He likes me. Yeah. But I think I caused him trouble. I felt sorry for myself.

I looked around my room, messed. The cake thrown towards us is in the floor. I saw the appreciation of Joan made. I'm so happy to her. I grabbed cleaning tools and then cleaned my messed room.

**_Next Day... Classes Start..._ **

(still Frank's POV)

I came to school without my friends. I went to my locker and placed my things. I saw Joan, Alieza and Janiel together. I tried to say Hi but they just ignored me. Janiel stopped to her locker and placed her things to her locker. She stared at me. I mouthed "I'm Sorry." But she locked her locker, closed her eyes, and walked away with Alieza and Joan.

I saw Billy and his clique. They went towards me.

"So, they knew your secret? Poor Frank. Now, you got no friends. They don't wanted a fag." Billy said. I just shut my mouth up and walked away. Jenny run past me and then waited for me to pass by. I didn't saw my way. Jenny tripped me and all the students laughed at me. I saw a hand in front of me. I saw a boy that is the same as my height.

"May I help you?" The boy said. He grabbed my hands and let me stand up. I got a bruise on my right leg.  
"You didn't laugh?" I asked.

"I don't want to laugh at a student who is being tripped on. It's not good." The boy replied. The clique walked away while they rolled their eyes on us. I saw Joan just standing, and then left away.

"May I know your name?" The boy asked.

"Uh.. Frank. How about you?" I replied.

"My name is Jandon." He smiled.

"Oh. It's nice meeting you. I didn't see you anywhere. Are you new here?" I asked

"No. I'm always on the back of the school. Well, i'm just spying that clique called The Meanies." Jandon smiled. He was kind to me. Gerard passed by to the lockers and stared towards me. He saw me talking to Jandon.

"Uhh. Jandon, I need to go now. I-I have classes to attend. B-bye." I said. I hurried to the back of the school and then I saw Alieza. She walked towards me and then slapped me in the face.

"Why did you slap me?" I growled.

"If you ever do that to Joan again, I'll throw you off of the cliff." Alieza said.

"Alieza.. I was sorry for what I did. I-I didn't mean to hurt Joan." I explained

"You didn't mean to hurt her? You know Frank? I heard you talking to Raven when we are about to go to the resort. You said that YOU are going to play Joan with your own evil plan. She accepted you. She loved you. She trusted you. Then what have you done? You broke all of them." Alieza said.

"I said I was sorry!" I yelled.

"Your sorry? You even had sex with my boyfriend! I didn't know that he likes you too. Why Frank? WHY?!" Alieza cried.

"I just can't help myself. I like Gerard the way you like him. So please Alieza. I'm really sorry. I fell inlove with your boyfriend." I said. Alieza left while crying.

**Alieza's POV**

I went to our class. I saw Frank and Gerard entering the classroom door. I tried to hold on to my tears. I did hold it. Our classes start. I didn't talk to my friends.

After the class, Joan, Janiel and I went to the canteen. I just buy an iced tea. Joan ordered melon pan. Janiel ordered a cheeseburger.  
We sat on a table. Joan was beside me. And Janiel was beside Joan. 2 guys just passed and asked

"Can we share a table?" The other guy asked.

"Sure. You can." Janiel agreed. One handsome guy just bumped into my iced tea and the iced tea spilled on my uniform.

"Aw. My uniform is stained!" I looked to the handsome man evilly. "Hmp!" I frowned. I stood up and went away. Joan called me but I never looked back.

I went to my friend and borrowed an extra uniform.  
"Hey Fiona! Do you have an extra uniform? I was stained." I asked.

"Oh, Alieza! I didn't have extra uniform. Go to the school office and borrow. They have stock."

"Okay. Thanks Fiona." I said. I went to the school office and borrowed one uniform. Thanks to them they let me borrow. But I explained what happened.

I went to my locker and then I saw Joan and Janiel running towards me.

"Hey Alieza! The guy we met earlier. The one who mes-" I interrupted Janiel

"Messed my uniform. Yea. He's handsome." I said. Giving them a pokerface.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HIS NAME IS?!" Joan giggled. I have a crush on that guy. I felt the *Love in first sight* thingy.

"WHAT?!" I answered rapidly, shaking Joan's shoulder.

"You like him. Hmm?" Janiel grinned.

"I do. Hahahaha. I can't take it. He's so handsome." I said.

"O-okay. Let Janiel tell you. I forgot the name. Hahaha" Joan laughed. I looked at Janiel.

"WHAT IS HIS NAME?! OMG." I said.

"Robert. His name was Robert." Janiel said.

"Do you have the full name?" I asked once more.

"No. Maybe we will meet him again next time. I wish." Janiel smiled.

"Let's go to the next class." I said.

We went to the next class. I was beside Gerard. I'm still mad at him. I get my notebook and pen. I write using my pen. I noticed that the pen has no ink left. I don't have any extra pens. I think Gerard noticed. But I saw Frank looking at us. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT GAY'S PROBLEM?!

Gerard get his bag and then finding an extra pen. He found one and then took it out.

"Here. Borrow this." Gerard said. I grabbed the pen from his hands.

"I'm accepting you this time..." I said.

"I'm sorry." Gerard apologized.

"For what?"

"About Frank.. Me.. Joan... About how we broke up."

"Don't worry. I accepted your apology. I'm just mad at Frank because of what he did to Joan."

"One question."

"What is it?"

"Do you mind if... We.. be together again?" He looked so nervous. I remembered that I love someone else now. The man we met earlier.

"Umm, Well Gerard. The thing is... I moved on. I love someone else now. I'm sorry." I replied. He frowned. I stared at Frank.

"Though.. Frank loves you more than I do. You like him right?" I added.

"W-wait. How did you know?" He asked consciously.

"After we quarreled, I didn't left immediately. You said that you like him. You didn't know how hurt I am on that moment." I sobbed.

"Oh.. That.." He replied.

"It's better that we broke up. I just wanted you to be happy of who you love. I'm letting you go Mr. Way." I cried. I wiped my tears, stood up and then I asked the teacher if I can go to the bathroom. The teacher said yes. I went out to go to the bathroom. When I'm on my way to the bathroom, I saw Robert on my way. He saw me crying.

"Wait, your the girl that I spilled an iced tea on, right?" Robert asked. I stopped crying and then nodded.

"Why are you crying then?" He asked.

"I broke up with my boyfriend." I replied.

"Oh. I'm ready to hear. By the way, I'm Robert. What's your name?"

"Alieza."

"Oh, wonderful. We should be friends. Should we?" He smiled.

"That would be great." I said.

"I will introduce you to my friends later." He smiled again. I smiled back.

"Oh. Can I get your number?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sure." He replied back. he gave me his number and I gave mine too.

"Maybe we should talk later. Meet me at the canteen. After class. You can text me if you can't go." He said. I answered with an "Okay"

I went back to the classroom and sat beside Gerard. I forgot to go to the bathroom. Nevermind. I looked straight to the clock. The classes were about to end. Yes! I will meet up with Robert later. *Happy*

The class ended, Joan and Janiel pulled me and then we went at the back of the school. No one was there. Except my friends (Joan,Janiel,Raven,Hayley,Frank,Mikey and Gerard.)

"What are we doing here?" I asked Joan.

"Special talk." Joan replied. We were gathered around.

"I need to go to the canteen. I will meet someone else." I said.

"Can't you just text him or her or whatever who it was that you can't go?" Hayley requested.

"I can but... It's-" Raven interrupted me

"You can meet him next time."

I grabbed my phone and texted Robert.

_**Text: Robert, I can't go. Maybe we should meet tomorrow at the cafe.**_

"I texted him now. You happy? Why am I supposed to do here anyway?" I said.

"Frank wants to say something." Mikey said.

"What do you want faggot?" I replied.

"I'm here to make peace. Let's be friends again. Please?" Frank apologized. I felt a vibration of my cellphone in my pocket.

"Wait a sec." I read the message from Robert.

_**Text: Okay. Do you know the building named *The Grand Towers* ?**_

I smiled and replied back.

_**Text: Yes. That place is where I live. Why?**_

"So, where are we? Be friends with me again? After you flirted to my boyfr... EX boyfriend? Do think I could accept you easier like that? No way faggot." I declined. He kneeled and then begged.

"Please Alieza. I was sorry for what I did. I'm really sorry. Please accept me again. Joan forgave me. I just wanted for us to be complete again." He said. I felt a vibration in my pocket again but I just ignored it. I grabbed Frank's arms and then we sat on the ground.

"Frank, I know what you feel. But if you love Gerard, don't take it too easy. I let him go for you. I am giving him to you. He is all yours. But promise me you won't hurt Joan again. Or any of us. I forgive you." I cried.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how happy I am that we are complete again." He cried also. I gave him a friendly hug.

"Well, we are back to normal." Janiel smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Wait, I'll read my text message." I said. It's from Robert.

_**Text: I live next to that tower. I should pick you up tomorrow. Can I?**_

My face turned into pokerface. Like Mikey do. Then I replied back.

**Text: Sorry. I'm going with my friends. We'll just meet at the cafe tomorrow to talk some things you want to know about me :) See ya ^.-**

"So.. Shall we go home now?" Mikey asked.

"Sure. Let's go" Hayley and Raven said.

**Janiel's POV**

I'm so happy that we were back to normal. No fight, No stress, No anything. Just normal bestfriends. I am at my unit now. I undressed and then went to the bathroom to take a shower. After that, I put on my pajamas.

Someone texted me. I looked at my cellphone. The number was unknown. I didn't know who texted me this. I read the text as it says...

_**Text: You bitch! Why did you stole my boyfriend? Why did you do it? Aren't you contented with Mikey? How dare you BITCH!**_

I was surprised on what I read. It must been a chain message. But there is a continuation so I scrolled down.

_**Continuation: I'm going to your unit right now BITCH.**_

I was terrified. I didn't stole anyone's boyfriend. W-what the fuck is this?

I heard someone knocked at my door. I am so scared. I opened the door and I saw Jenny.

"Can I come in?" She said.

"Uhmmm." I was thinking.

"JUST LET ME IN BITCH!" Jenny yelled.

"O-okay." I replied. She pushed me and locked my door.

"WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!" Jenny yelled once more.

"I didn't flirt your boyfriend. Let me stand up." I replied. I stood up.

"I know this is wrong. But I really want to do this in your fucking face!" She grabbed my favorite mirror and then she threw it straight to me. A loud crash was heard. The mirror hit my head. I saw blood. (Don't worry. I'm not getting an amnesia)

Much blood. There were on the floor. I looked up. I feel so dizzy. Someone is knocking in my door. I fainted. But I can hear people talking.

Jenny opened the door.

"What's happening here? Why are you here? And why did I heard a crash?" So the person was Mikey. He sounded so worried. He entered my unit and then closed the door.

"Well, your fucking GIRLFRIEND is flirting MY boyfriend." Jenny said.

"Shut up Jenny! It's just a humor! Don't believe in that! Janiel will never do such a thing! Where is she?" Mikey shouted.

"Look at my back." Jenny said. I think Mikey looked at Jenny's back. I opened my eyes and I saw Mikey. Jenny went out. Maybe she went home now.

"Are you okay, honey? There were so much blood! We need hospital." Mikey said.

"No." I replied. I really don't need hospital. I mean i'm okay!

"No. I will bring you to the hospital." Mikey said. He carried me and went to the elevator. Thank God no one was there. He went straight to his car and then started the engine. He grabbed his phone and then he called Alieza.

He was talking to Alieza. After talking to her, he called Joan. Then they talked also.

We were at the hospital now. They placed me to a bed and then headed to the emergency room. They sewed my cuts in my head. I can feel it. It's like my body was not on its own. But I can feel things. After that it was all blank. I fell asleep.

**Mikey's POV**

I was so worried about Janiel. How is she? I mean I wish she don't forget me. Or anyone. Please. Please. Please.

The doctor came out. I ran towards the doctor and asked,

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine. We removed all the mirror pieces in her head. There was one piece that is near to the brain. We removed it also. Good thing that it didn't come to the brain. She's fine. She's asleep now." The doctor said.

"Thank goodness she's safe. Can I visit her now?" I asked again.

"Yes you can. Excuse me." The doctor said and then left. Alieza and Joan arrived

"How is Janiel? I texted Gerard and Frank." Joan asked.

"She's fine now. We can visit her to her room." I replied.

Gerard, Frank, Raven and Hayley arrived.

"What happened?" Frank asked.

"Jenny threw a large mirror on Janiel." I said.

"WHAT?! Why?!" Hayley panicked.

"Jenny said that Janiel is 2 timing me. I don't believe that because it must be her clique's plan.. To hurt me or to kill Janiel. Just for us to split up." I explained.

"Let's go to the room where Janiel is." Gerard said. We went to the room where Janiel is and then checked on her. She got bandages on her head.

We sat on a sofa on the corner of the room.

Someone knocked on the door. Gerard opened it.

It's Billy and his clique...

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**End of Chapter 8! What is Billy doing in the hospital? Is he going to do bad? Or is he going to apologize? Let's see... Reviews pleaseeee. I rushed on this Chapter for all of you. so hope you like it :)** _


End file.
